Prometo hacerte feliz
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Ned espera lo peor, mas lo peor es aún más horrible de lo que imaginaba. Segundo puesto en el reto Sorteo de historias del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Prometo hacerte feliz

Disclaimer: todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto sorteo de historias del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

El comienzo, hasta donde se menciona por primera vez el nombre de Robert, es de Emma (Coding Gengar)

— Debo hacer una confesión.

Las palabras le caen como un pesado yugo sobre los hombros, y no sabe siquiera de qué puede tratar su confesión. Hay tantas cosas que podrían involucrar un secreto de su parte que la imaginación, retorcida y malsana, no logra dar una respuesta definitiva.

—¿De qué se trata?

La pregunta le sabe amarga. Quiere saber la verdad pero no quiere tener que pensar en las consecuencias, o en lo que ocasionó el potencial engaño. El mundo le da vueltas y no puede más que sentarse en el acojinado asiento.

— No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza gacha.

— Eso es lo que temo. Que sea algo peor a lo que puedo pensar. No imagino lo que podrías haber hecho o dicho que haya sido motivo de la culpa que te carcome. Lo puedo ver en tu rostro. No habrías hablado de no existir consecuencias de la mentira. Dime, ¿acaso seré yo quien pague el precio de tu arrogancia?

Le vió morderse los labios, y suspiró. Adiós a la tranquila tarde que había planeado. Robert se acercó al sillón en que Ned se había dejado caer y le puso una mano en el hombro. La imaginación del norteño seguía dándole vueltas al motivo de la repentina seriedad de aquel joven que nunca se tomaba nada en serio.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Ned podía imaginar cuál era la razón, aunque eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Ya había ocurrido en otra ocasión y Ned lo había perdonado por ello. Inconscientemente había perdonado incluso lo que Robert nunca le había confesado. El futuro señor de Bastión de Tormentas no era precisamente casto. Ned ya lo sabía cuando decidió que ellos dos podrían ser algo más que mejores amigos. "Otro bastardo no supondrá una diferencia" se dijo, intentando ignorar el dolor que le escocía en las entrañas cuando se imaginaba a Robert en los brazos de otra persona. "será como siempre. Le regañaré. Me enfadaré con él y esta noche volveré a perdonarlo" siguió pensando en su interior. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su debilidad, por no poder dejar a Robert a pesar de que sabía que para el sureño nunca sería el único. Ya se había decidido mentalmente. Hasta había imaginado la conversación. Entonces Robert habló al fin sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Ha llegado una carta de mi padre, Ned. Me anuncia que voy a casarme.

Ned lo miró con incredulidad, con la tristeza brillando en sus ojos. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa, una docena de bastardos, un centenar de infidelidades, antes que oír esa noticia. Robert iba a casarse y eso solo significaba una cosa: iba a perderlo para siempre.

Intentó contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. No quería que Robert lo viera llorar. Lo miró a los ojos, interpretando los remordimientos que encontró en su mirada como la culpa por dejarlo. Lo abrazó lamentando su actitud fría de hacía unos instantes y abrió la boca para decirle que él no había tenido nada que ver en ese asunto, que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Mas se dejó dominar por su propia tristeza, por su propio egoísmo y preguntó lo que llevaba carcomiéndole desde que Robert había pronunciado aquella frase:

¿Quién es ella?

Robert lo miró a los ojos, intensificándose su mirada de culpabilidad.

— Lo siento, Ned. Lo. . .

— Solo dime quién es, Robert.

— Es. . . es. . . perdóname, Ned, no quiero hacerte daño pero ella es. . . es Lyanna Stark. Es tu hermana, Ned. Yo no. . .

No terminó de escuchar lo que su amigo, su amante, quería decirle. Echó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación y se encerró en ella dejando por fin que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad, sintiendo más dolor del que había experimentado en toda su vida. Robert se iba a casar, lo perdería para siempre y la persona que se lo robaría, la destinataria de todo lo que debía haber sido solo para él, iba a ser su propia hermana pequeña.

Oyó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y al girarse vio a Robert que lo estrechó entre sus brazos nada más entrar en la habitación.

— No llores. Sé que esto duele. Créeme que lo sé. Pero piénsalo de esta forma. –su cara se iluminó con una de esas sonrisas pícaras que Ned conocía tan bien– Tú y yo vamos a ser familia. No de la manera en que sé que te gustaría pero vamos a serlo. No es como si me casara con una desconocida. Nos veremos a menudo. No nos separaremos. Haré feliz a tu hermana. Te lo prometo. Pero eso no impedirá que pueda hacerte feliz a ti también.

Ned se enjugó las lágrimas y rodeó el cuello de Robert con sus brazos dejándose consolar por sus dulces palabras. Sabía que lo que harían no estaría bien, que no sería justo para Lyanna, mas ¿acaso era su matrimonio justo para ellos? y ¿Cómo podía estar mal algo que lo hacía sentirse tan afortunado?


End file.
